


turn your love

by maddielle



Series: that big picture 'verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Pack Bonding, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Returning Home, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: Later, lying still in her old bed under clean sheets that smelled unfamiliar, she picked up her phone again and pulled up a new conversation.Allison [9:51] – HeyAllison [9:51] – I’m in Beacon HillsAllison comes home to find that while some things haven't changed at all in four years, others definitely have.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (background)
Series: that big picture 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. may

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to the established sterek in the rest of the series. i have a soft spot for allison, i wanted to give her some love
> 
> set after stiles/danny/etc have finished their undergrad; allison has been away travelling since graduating high school

Allison returned to Beacon Hills on a warm, rainy Saturday afternoon.

Though she knew many of her old friends had recently graduated from their programs, she wasn’t sure who was and who wasn’t currently in town. In her dad’s car after arriving at Sacramento International, she’d scrolled cautiously through her old contacts as they’d sped down the highway, texting no one in the end. It had been four years. She couldn’t drum up the courage.

The house was almost exactly as she’d remembered. For all that her father seemed to have recovered from the various traumas of her high school years, it appeared as if he couldn’t completely let go of the past. Old pictures of her mother still stood on dusty shelves throughout the expansive residence, catching Allison off guard as she wandered in and out of quiet rooms that evening. None to be found of her Aunt Kate or Grandpa Argent, though.

Later, lying still in her old bed under clean sheets that smelled unfamiliar, she picked up her phone again and pulled up a new conversation.

_Allison [9:51] – Hey_

_Allison [9:51] – I’m in Beacon Hills_

She chewed on her lip, watching the screen for an answer. She figured it wouldn’t take long, unless Stiles' communication habits had changed drastically since she’d last seem him in Berkeley.

_Stiles [9:52] – allison!!!!!!!! holy shit_

_Stiles [9:52] – since when?? for how long?_

_Allison [9:52] – Just got back today. Not sure. No plans to leave_

_Stiles [9:53] – shit okk_

_Stiles [9:53] – come hang n catch up tmrw, if ur not busy_

_Stiles [9:53] – im at my old man’s for now_

She hesitated with her thumb hovering over the screen. Judging from her current spotty knowledge of the pack, seeing Stiles meant a high possibility of encountering Derek, not mention the fact that Scott was probably parked on the Stilinski’s couch at this very moment, playing video games and eating whatever junk food a werewolf's metabolism could burn through.

She didn’t particularly feel up to facing either situation, but Stiles was one step ahead of her.

_Stiles [9:55] – dw, it’ll be just me here_

_Stiles [9:55] – its only me danny and derek in town atm anyway_

Releasing a relieved breath, Allison tapped out her response.

_Allison [9:56] – Yeah ok. I’ll drive over for 11?_

_Stiles [9:56] – cool beans, see u :)_

After plugging in her phone to charge, she rolled over on her side and pulled the covers up to her chin. The mild air conditioning in the house was disconcerting after spending much of that year in southern European hostels, and it was reminding her of how much she used to hate feeling cold in the house while still in school.

Hell, everything she could see, hear, and smell was slamming her back in the past. She remembered exactly what the tree branches outside her window looked like, the same ones she’d gazed at while resting her head on Scott’s chest years ago. She remembered the hum of the master bathroom fan, since her dad always forgot to turn it off after showering. She remembered distinctly what her mom’s footsteps had sounded like passing her bedroom door, checking her light was out.

The onslaught of sensations had threatened to become overwhelming almost as soon as Allison had stepped foot inside the house, but she knew she could handle it. Four years away had give her a sense of peace that she’d desperately needed. She felt grown, better in her skin, and ready to move ahead, finally. She’d said as much to her dad when she’d booked her flights home from Croatia. He’d sounded so relieved and happy on the phone, and Allison had known then that she was making the right decision.

Tomorrow, she would begin to sort out her new place in the town, in the pack, and in her life. Tonight, though, she was jet lagged and drained, wishing for nothing more than easy, dreamless sleep.

After a cup of homemade coffee, Allison spent the early morning with her dad in the garage, getting her old car road-ready for the summer. They worked together to pump up the tires, make sure the oil levels were sufficient, clean out in the interior, and it was nice to do those simple tasks with him. Conversation flowed more and more easily; he was genuinely curious about her adventures abroad, as if she hadn’t kept him updated weekly with lengthy emails throughout.

“I think she’s good to go,” Chris said finally, pulling down the hood on the slightly outdated red hatchback. “You heading out today?”

Allison nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna drive over to Stiles’ house. We’re going to catch up for a bit.”

“Okay. Well, enjoy. I’ll pick up food later, text me if you want anything specific.”

“Sounds good.”

At least she still remembered the route over to the Stilinski house. She had to stay alert on her way through town, careful to not get distracted by glimpses of old haunts. The school, the clinic, the road that would lead out of town towards the preserve and the old Hale house.

 _New Hale house_ , she corrected herself inwardly. Isaac had mentioned the rebuilding efforts a few times during their phone calls.

When she finally knocked on the front door of Stiles’ home, her old friend pulled it open with a flourish, presenting himself grandly with an impish smile. Allison couldn’t help a small laugh.

“What?” Stiles demanded, glancing down at his outfit of too-small pajama shorts and a faded Beacon Hills High sweatshirt so long and so big in the shoulders that it had to be Derek’s.

“You look like the hot girl in every high school rom com,” Allison told him.

“You’re only describing my number one fantasy,” he countered, dragging her in for a quick hug. “Welcome back to Casa Stilinski, madam.”

“Thanks.” She followed him into the front hall, glancing around while toeing off her shoes and shrugging off her jacket. “Doesn’t look like much has changed in here.”

“Does anything ever change around Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked over his shoulder, heading towards the kitchen.

“Touché,” Allison said, mostly to herself.

“I boiled some water. Tea?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He had reruns of some sitcom playing quietly on the TV when they settled on the couch. Allison sipped cautiously at her hot mug while keeping a subtle ear out for other people in the house. Stiles, ever observant, picked up on her nerves and gave her a reassuring glance.

“My dad’s at work,” he said. “It really is just us.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“S’okay, it’s been a while.” Stiles considered her for a moment. “How come no one knew you were coming back?”

Pushing a hand through her hair, Allison sighed. “Isaac knew, but I asked him not to tell anyone.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. I was nervous, I guess.”

“No reason to be,” Stiles said, with a nonchalant shrug. “No one’s upset with you. We’ve been curious, yeah, but we all needed some time and space after high school.” He nudged her foot with his toe. “Maybe you just needed a little more.”

Her answering smile came more easily. “Something like that.”

After draining his drink in a single impolite gulp, Stiles set the mug down on the coffee table and flopped back on the couch, staring expectantly.

Allison frowned. “What?”

“You owe me so many cool stories,” Stiles said seriously. “Four years worth, to be exact.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start,” she admitted.

“That’s easy.” Grinning, he settled in with his arms behind his head. “Start at the beginning.”


	2. june

Isaac returned to Beacon Hills just as true summer finally came to northern California.

Warmth had settled over the county, and Allison had just started applying sunscreen to her face and shoulders for her morning runs. Kids and teenagers had recently been released from school, the outdoor pool at the recreation centre had been opened, and the seasonal ice cream truck by the town hall was finally in business again.

Allison had been settling in cautiously but happily. While still unsure about her next moves, she’d been helping her dad out around the house a lot, content to be picking up hard skills from him that didn’t involve hunting supernatural creatures of the night.

Stiles had dragged her up to Derek’s new house within a week of her arrival for a barbeque dinner, which she’d actually and expectedly enjoyed. Derek Hale at twenty-eight was as quiet as she remembered, though evidently much more content in life and very obviously head-over-heels in love. For the entire evening, Stiles had chatted to her enough for the both of them, and Derek’s hand had never strayed far from the younger man’s arm or thigh or lower back.

Successfully reconciled with two of her pack members, Allison had only just started to think about reaching out to Lydia in Palo Alto when a familiar voice called out to her in the grocery store one afternoon.

“Allison!”

She turned in surprise, a bunch of bananas in one hand. Isaac Lahey walked closer to her from behind a display of fresh apples, tall as ever but perhaps more in control of his long limbs than he had been at seventeen. He had a slight tan and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

“Hey!” Allison replied, smiling genuinely and reached up to hug him. His forearms felt strong across her back.

“Hi,” he said, pulling back. “I just got back. Sorry I haven’t had a chance to call you yet.”

“Don’t worry. It was Peru, right? How was the trip?”

He’d been on a month-long field trip as part of his continuing postgraduate studies in plant ecology.

“It was good! Long, tiring, but a lot of fun. We got a lot of good data.”

“Sounds neat.”

“Yeah, it was.” He glanced at her bananas. “Do you have to pick up a lot, or…?”

“Oh.” Looking inside the shopping basket hanging from her arm, Allison shrugged. “No, not really, just a few things. My dad may have been on his own for a while, but that does not mean he’s gotten any better at grocery shopping and cooking.”

Isaac nodded, hooking his thumbs into his jeans’ pockets. “I haven’t eaten lunch yet. Want to head over to the diner on Main for a bit? Catch up?”

Allison felt her heart stutter.

“Absolutely. I’ll just pay and head over. See you in ten?”

He smiled widely. “See you in ten.”

At the diner, a new addition to Beacon Hills since she’d left, they ordered onion rings to share, and Isaac immediately pointed out how tanned _she_ looked compared to her old self. Allison laughed and retorted that he also used to be as pale, and the conversation took off from there. Despite having kept in tentative contact over the years, there was still a lot to share regarding the various exploits of their mutual friends at university and the wild events Allison had experienced on her solo travels.

She’d enjoyed time with Stiles and Derek, but it was sometimes too obvious that they were somewhat in their own world together. Isaac’s company was a breath of fresh air, his attention completely on her as she retold the tale of the roommate in the Italy who’d stolen her last pair of socks.

“How did you not have another pair?” he chuckled, pulling an onion ring apart with long fingers.

“It had been raining for weeks!” Allison cried defensively. “You would have been desperate too.”

“I would have kept an emergency pair hidden away.”

She slapped her hands on the table between them, glaring at him playfully. “That’s exactly what I _did_. She found them anyway.”

“I dunno. Sounds like you’re not ready for roughing it,” Isaac sighed. At Allison’s raised eyebrows, he lifted his hands and relented. “I kid, I kid. You survived four years on your own, I’m honestly impressed.”

“I definitely learned a lot,” she conceded.

“I’ll bet.”

In the following pause, his eyes tracked over her face. She dropped her gaze reflexively, picking up another onion ring and biting into it with delicate teeth.

“So, now you’re back,” he began, “what’s next?”

As she chewed and swallowed, Allison shook her head.

“I’m not certain yet,” she said honestly. “I’m thinking about community college for education, but that’s between you and me. Anyway, that wouldn’t be until next year, most likely. I’m still finding my sea legs.”

Thoughtful, Isaac nodded and had just opened his mouth to respond when their waitress stopped by the head of their table with the bill. He paid for their snacks, but only because he’d taken out his wallet faster than she could.

“I have a job,” he defended himself as they walked outside into the humid evening air. “I gotta spend all that sweet research money somehow.”

Sparing a thought for everything he’d been able to do for himself since selling the old Lahey house, Allison steered them towards the small parking lot, and said, “I may not know a lot about academia, but I’m pretty sure you’re probably making less than minimum wage.”

Isaac made a face and relented. “Yeah. Better than nothing, though.”

“That’s for sure. I’m kind of reliant on staying in my dad’s good graces.”

“I’m sure you will,” he said, tapping a knuckle on the hood of her car. They’d come to stand in front of the old Toyota, facing each other. Allison folded her arms across her chest and shifted on nervous feet, unsure where her sudden uncertainty had come from.

“So…”

Isaac smiled briefly. “So.”

“You’re around for the summer, then?”

“Until September,” he said, nodding.

“Well, don’t be a stranger, okay?” She pointed to the car with her thumb. “I should get this stuff back to my dad.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

Allison wanted to feel his arms around her again, so, without waiting to second guess herself, she leaned up for a quick goodbye hug. His answering hold was firm, and his hands lingered on her arms when she stepped back to unlock the car.

She hoped the drive home would be long enough for her pulse to return to its normal rhythm again.


	3. july

Lydia came back to Beacon Hills just for a weekend, by herself since Jackson was caught up in a case at work.

She’d announced her impending arrival a week before to all the pack members currently residing in their hometown, which included everybody except for Cora, Scott, and Jackson, and had promptly taken it upon herself to plan a dinner at Derek’s house. Allison had found out about that from Derek himself when he’d sent her a disgruntled text asking whether she would prefer to bring a side salad or a dessert. She’d gone for the salad; she knew that Stiles would accept nothing less than complete sovereignty over all baked goods and sweets.

When the Friday of the dinner arrived, Chris walked into his kitchen to find his daughter carefully sliding a six-pack of decent quality beer into a tote bag alongside a container of salad.

“You want a lift over there?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allison nodded, a little bashfully. “That would be great. I can get a ride home from someone later.”

“One of the wolves,” he said pointedly, grabbing his car keys off the counter. “Unless Derek’s finally found some wolfsbane brew I’ve never heard about. In that case, I don’t want to hear about anyone driving.”

“We’ll all be careful,” she assured him, patting his arm.

It was getting dark already when she hopped out of the car and Chris backed down the long drive of Derek’s house. The lights of the main floor were on, creating a merry scene against the background of dark forest, and she caught a quick glimpse of Stiles dancing past the living room window with a drink in hand. Smiling to herself, she walked up to the front steps.

Lydia opened the door before she could raise a hand to knock.

The redhead wore a pair of chic wedges paired with a light blue wrap-around dress, and her long hair had been pinned up in an effortless updo. She was just as put together and beautiful as ever, and, with a genuine smile taking over her face, she stepped forwards to grab Allison’s hands.

“I wanted a second before the boys took over,” she said.

Allison returned her smile. “They can’t be up to that much trouble just yet.”

“They’re all the same as ever,” Lydia proclaimed, rolling her eyes. “Perhaps worse now they all have jobs and degrees to boost their egos with.” She leaned in to kiss Allison’s cheek. “I missed you, gorgeous lady. I’m glad you’re back”

“Missed you too,” Allison said, happily wrapping her free arm around Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia linked hers around Allison’s waist and steered her inside.

“I want to hear about everything you’ve been up to,” Lydia continued as they stepped around the corner of the front hall. “But I expect I’ll have to wait until we aren’t surrounded by savages.”

“Hey. We’re not savages,” Stiles called to her from across the room, his mouth full of what looked like a chip laden with salsa and sour cream.

“My point stands,” Lydia said airily. She took Allison’s bag off her shoulder. “I’ll take care of this for you.”

The scene in the living room lifted Allison’s mood even further. Chill music filled the space from a series of wall-mounted speakers, and an array of classy appetizers adorned the coffee table. Erica and Boyd sat together on a couch, chatting with Derek who lounged in a chair across from them with a beer hanging from lazy fingers, and Stiles had been debating something with Danny in the entryway to the dining room. When Lydia passed him on her way to the kitchen, he swallowed his mouthful and hopped over to where Allison stood.

“Heyo, friendo,” he said cheerfully. “We have lots of food, lots of drinks, though be careful about the unlabelled bottles. Those are Derek’s illegal homebrews, suitable for werewolf livers only.”

“You did it?” Allison asked Derek. “Real wolf-friendly drinks?”

Derek ducked his chin. “Took a few tries, but it does the trick.”

“Does it ever,” Erica drawled, sipping from her own bottle. “I haven’t felt drunk in ages.”

“The brewing process was hilarious,” Stiles added, reaching out to ruffle Derek’s hair with a free hand. “The first couple batches were way to strong, so I finally got the whole boyfriend-puking-into-a-toilet house party experience I knew I’d been missing out on.”

Derek frowned. “I wasn’t that bad.”

“I dunno, you got real upset when you blacked out, forgot we'd been together for three years, and asked if I was single.” He winked at Allison. “I said no.”

Allison chuckled, watching as Derek rolled his eyes and fondly pulled Stiles closer to him with a finger through a beltloop. Her attention was then caught by Isaac, who had appeared behind the duo with what looked like a tray of sliced baguette and bruschetta in a bowl. She approached to help him set the platter on the table with the rest of the food.

“Hey! Thanks,” he said, straightening up. He looked good, dressed down in a simple long-sleeved tee and slim pants. “Lydia found me on my way back from the bathroom and told me to serve this. I didn’t want to risk not cooperating.”

“Good call,” she agreed. “How’s work been?”

“Great, actually!” he said, eyes brightening. “We’ve been having a lot of luck with the soil samples from one of the wetland sites, and my team lead thinks it could lend a lot to my thesis when I start it, especially since the pH levels are perfect indicators for-” He broke off and huffed a laugh at himself. “Sorry. I get excited.”

“No, please!” Allison reached out to squeeze his elbow. “I’d love to hear about it. Go ahead, educate me about dirt.”

“Alright, but you asked for it.”

“Hit me,” she said with a grin.

Conversation flowed freely within the living room for hours, words loosened by alcohol and the simple joy of having more pack members under one roof. A couple of times, everyone tuned in to one person’s story or another, tales of Scott and Stiles’ hijinks at college or Boyd and Erica’s Canadian friends causing laughter to ring out above the music. Allison felt innately more satisfied and happy than she had in too long, and she wasn’t unaware of how Isaac sat next to her at one end of the couch, his thigh brushing hers whenever he reached over for a bite of food or to steal his phone back from Stiles who’d been taking too many selfies.

Once or twice she caught Lydia watching them furtively, which Allison pretended not to notice.

When the group broke for a moment to grab more drinks and snacks, she tapped Derek’s shoulder with her empty beer bottle. “Hey, do you have another bathroom? I think Stiles just took over the downstairs one.”

Derek gestured towards the main staircase. “Yeah, upstairs on the left. Go ahead, I have no idea how long he’ll be.”

She nodded in thanks and stood to make her way upstairs.

When Allison emerged from the guest bathroom a bit later, the second floor was mostly dark except for the glow of light coming from the party downstairs. Figuring she had a few minutes to herself, she wandered past a couple of open doors on light feet. Derek really had done well with the house’s design; it was comforting and homey despite being so new. She peeked in one room and got a quick glance of a massive king-sized bed, sheets and pillows perfectly arranged. In another, most likely the master bedroom, the duvet was rumpled, and she could pick out Stiles’ phone charger on one of the bedside tables.

“It’s nice, right?” a voice behind her said. She turned to find Isaac standing at the top of the stairs.

“It is,” she said truthfully. “I’ve never seen the upstairs before. There are more spare bedrooms than I'd expected.”

“I think that was on purpose,” Isaac said, rounding the bannister and joining her to peer into the room. “With the guest house, the whole pack could technically stay here.”

“That’s a nice thought,” she mused. She felt the heat of his body along her side.

“Yeah.”

“You also up here looking for a free bathroom?”

He chuckled. “No, I’m on a mission from Stiles.”

“Oh?”

“He thinks it’d be fun to play Cards Against with everyone, but he’s convinced that Derek hid the box, so he wants me to use my ‘super wolf senses’ to sniff it out.” He made air quotes around the term with a wry expression.

“Nice,” Allison said. “I don’t think that’s gonna work out the way he wants it to.”

“Nope, so Derek intervened and told me where to find it in the study.”

Allison raised an eyebrow. “Well, we can’t keep him waiting.”

The study looked out on to the front of the property with wide windows lined with luxurious drapes. A desk strewn with folders and papers took up one half of the room, and floor to ceiling bookcases lined the other. As Isaac looked for the subject of his mission, Allison wandered to the stacks of books and trailed a finger across some ancient-looking volumes.

“What are all these?” she wondered out loud.

“Everything from the Hale vault,” Isaac answered her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him set the found game to one side and sit casually on the desk. “Deaton did a lot of work to help restore everything.”

“I should ask my dad if there’s anything we can contribute.”

“For sure.”

A gentle silence fell between them. Allison felt his attention graze the back of her neck and shoulders as she ambled along the bookcases, but she could only feign nonchalance for so long as the air in the room became charged. She turned and met his eyes across the darkened space, found some heat to his gaze while his expression remained open, and her pulse quickened.

She licked her dried lips and said, “You’re looking at me like…”

“Like..?”

She closed her mouth and shook her head. One corner of his mouth quirking up, Isaac held out a hand, and she gravitated towards him, knees brushing his when he pulled her in close.

“I’m not always great with words,” he said quietly. “But I’ll give it a shot if that’s okay.”

She could only nod as he brushed his thumbs across her knuckles. For a moment, she only heard his soft, even breaths as he figured out where to begin, but she felt no urge rush him.

“I really missed you when you left after high school,” he eventually started. “I think I liked you even then, to be honest, but it wasn’t the right time. Neither of us were ready for anything. I am happy you got to have your time away to travel and to heal, but I can’t lie and say I’m not happier that you came back to us.”

“I needed it,” she whispered. "At the time."

Isaac dipped his chin. “I know. And you seem freer, more peaceful now.” He squeezed her hands and dropped a light kiss onto the back of one. “I have feelings for you. I like you a lot, Allison, and I didn’t want to wait much longer before telling you.” He took a steadying breath. “Whatever happens next is up to you.”

A warm feeling spread across Allison’s skin as he spoke, and she took him in just as he was: broad shoulders, nervous expression, sturdy legs bracketing hers, hands cradling her own. As he paused after his confession, she took a step forward and raised her eyes to his. Even in the dim light of the room, she thought for a brief moment that she could pick out a hint of gold in his irises.

“I'm ready now,” she said. She then lifted her chin to kiss him.

His mouth was so soft and careful under hers as he kissed her back. His hands dropped to rest on her waist when she lifted hers to link behind his neck, and she couldn’t recall the last time it had been so easy and pleasurable to kiss someone for the first time, to feel how they moved, to smell and taste the unknown. Whatever spark they’d had but ignored in high school reignited quickly in her belly, and she pressed forwards into the cradle of his hips without a thought, sighing at his hands slid down to curl around her hips.

Parting from him with a gentle, wet sound, she regarded him with widened eyes.

“Hey,” she said, lips brushing his as she spoke.

“Hey,” he murmured, carding a hand through the hair at her temple. “Okay?”

Allison took a moment, thought of the boy whose embrace she stood within, focused in on the sounds of chatter and mirth rising from her friends downstairs.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She tugged on his hair lightly and leaned in again. “Don’t stop.”

He didn’t, not for a long while.

Stiles didn’t get the chance to play his game that night.


	4. august

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the rating change! explicit material below

The rest of that summer passed peacefully.

It had been several weeks since the gathering at Derek’s, and Allison didn’t feel like too much had drastically changed since the truth about their feelings towards each other had come out. She saw Isaac on the weekends and in the evenings when she wasn’t busy herself, just like before. They talked and laughed just as easily as they always had, though hanging out was now interspersed with small touches and kisses that didn’t need to be held back any longer.

They’d yet to have sex, but she’d kind of been liking the pace so far.

One day when everyone’s work schedules aligned, the group spent a quiet afternoon at one of the few swimming holes surrounding a local lake. Stiles had insisted on making the longer trek to a spot further away from vacationing families and shrieking children, though they were arguably making enough noise on their own, Allison mused, watching as Stiles and Boyd ganged up on an unsuspecting Derek to flip him out of the inflatable ring he’d been relaxing in.

She rolled her head over on her towel to make a comment to Isaac but found him frowning at his phone. She pushed herself up on one arm.

“What’s up?”

He sighed. “Email from O’Donnell,” he said, referencing his research supervisor.

“What does he want?”

“He wants to know if I can come back to the lab two weeks early to help him get some work done. Apparently, his postdoc is out sick for the month.”

Allison made a sympathetic noise. “You gonna go?”

“Not sure,” Isaac replied, dropping his phone back in his bag and meeting her eye. “I don’t really want to leave yet. Thoughts?”

To be honest, as the sun slowly shifted out from behind a cloud again, she wasn’t thinking of much beyond how beautiful he looked with his long body spread casually on a white beach towel, cropped hair curlier than usual in the heat, slender muscles on display so close to her hands that had been itching to touch him all day.

“Allison?”

“Hm?”

A knowing expression crossed his face. “You seem a little distracted.”

She shrugged and tapped light fingers across his ribs. “Maybe.”

“Only maybe?” he asked, sliding a hand through her loose hair to cradle the back of her head. She couldn’t immediately come up with a flirtatious rebuttal, so she just rolled into his side and kissed his sun-warmed mouth. He returned her gesture lazily with slow sweeps of his tongue, and she sighed, only to yelp and pull back as cold water rained down on them.

“Stiles!” Allison yelled, sitting up. The perpetrator in question stood knee deep in lake water a few metres away, hands on his hips.

“No canoodling on beach day!” he called.

“Seriously, man?” Isaac complained, brushing water from his arms. “That isn’t a rule.”

“It absolutely is a rule, put into effect immediately to protect werewolf ears and human eyes from inappropriate sexual content.”

“You’re such a hypocrite, Stilinski,” Erica cut in. She’d brought a proper beach lounger and looked camera-ready in a bright red one-piece. “You and Derek have broken all kinds of PDA guidelines over the years no matter what any of us said.”

“We never do anything gross in front of you guys,” Stiles cried. “Not anymore, at least.”

“Yeah, but you still stink of happiness and sex all the time.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Stiles turned to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who had once again found his way into his inflatable ring and most likely had his eyes closed under his sunglasses. “Help me out here. Do I stink?”

“You’re on my shit list right now. I’m not helping you,” Derek said across the water, tipping his head back as he basked in the sunlight. “But yes, you do stink.”

“Hey, if I stink of sex and happiness, so do you, buddy,” Stiles crowed, turning completely and running back into the water in a flurry of limbs and splashing water. Derek lifted his head in alarm.

“Stiles, no, not again, _don’t-!”_ Any further words were lost as he was dumped unceremoniously into the lake again. Derek then surged up, lifting Stiles over his shoulder and throwing him an impressive distance.

“If I could take a video and somehow travel back in time to show them…” Isaac shook his head, and Allison nodded in agreement.

“When you first told me they were together,” she said, “a small part of me was extremely skeptical while a much bigger part had kind of already accepted the inevitable.” She turned her gaze away from the scene and back to him. “Sorry we got interrupted.”

“Hazards of friends like these,” he said ruefully.

Since Stiles was otherwise occupied, she rested her hand back on his stomach. “Maybe we just need a place with a bit more privacy.”

Isaac laughed and grabbed onto her hand with his. “Are you using a pick-up line on me, Argent?”

“No!” she said, flushing. “Maybe. Don’t laugh!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. It was just so cute.”

“I’ll show you cute,” Allison grumbled. “I was trying to find a way to let you know I have the house to myself tonight.”

Still smiling, Isaac sobered and squeezed her fingers with his. “Is that an invitation?”

“No, there’s actually a someone else in my bed right now waiting for me to get home.” She hit his chest lightly. “Yes, it’s an invitation.”

“Okay. Then, yes.” He sat up a little, kissed her forehead, and stood up. “C’mon, I wanna challenge them to a chicken fight.”

“Hell, yeah.” Allison sprang to her feet and jogged across the sand. “Stiles!”

From where he was latched onto Derek’s back like a barnacle, Stiles whipped his head around and shouted across the water. “What’s up?”

“Chicken flight. Put up your dukes, my friend.”

“You’re going down,” he cackled, clambering up to a disgruntled Derek’s shoulders. “Let’s do this.”

With Erica as referee, Allison and Isaac ended up winning by a landslide, and Stiles spent most of the drive back to town complaining that the tournament had been rigged against him.

In town again, they stopped for burgers and shakes at the diner before breaking for the evening. Derek dropped Allison and Isaac off at her house, since he’d left his car there that morning, and they were greeted home by darkened hallways and a waft of cool air.

“That feels nice,” Isaac sighed, once the front door was closed. “My place doesn’t have AC.”

“Sometimes it’s a little too cold, but I can’t complain.”

She walked a few steps down the hall to drop her beach bag in a closet, and then turned to him. “I can make coffee? Or tea?” It was only about eight at night, and while she definitely had a few butterflies of anticipation fluttering in her stomach, she didn’t want to rush their time together.

Isaac smiled. “Sure. I kinda want to shower off all the sand, if that’s cool.” Stiles had tackled him to the ground as retribution for losing as everyone else had been packing up.

“Upstairs on the right. Clean towels are hanging up.”

By herself in the kitchen, Allison moved around on quiet feet as she brewed a fresh pot of her favourite blend brought back from Europe. The bold aroma sweetened the air around her, and she sat on a stool at the island to enjoy the brew, taking small sips. Only a few minutes later, Isaac returned to her, smelling clean and subtly masculine when he stood at her side and reached for the other mug. His eyebrows shot up when he took his first taste.

“Damn.”

“Right?”

“That’s the best coffee I’ve had in ages,” he said appreciatively.

“I only have one bag of beans left. No idea what I’m gonna do without it.”

He took a larger drink from the cup and sat in the barstool next to her. “So. No Chris?”

“Not until tomorrow evening,” she confirmed.

“Cool, cool.”

Allison smirked, poking a toe into his shin. “You scared of him?”

“Nah,” he said. “I am way more scared of you.”

“Good answer.”

They finished their drinks in easy silence. When done, Isaac took both mugs to the sink and rinsed them out. Allison watched as he set them in the rack to dry and turned to face her, wiping his hands on a clean tea towel.

“So, what do you feel like doing tonight?” he asked her.

“I kind of want to go upstairs and take our clothes off and have sex,” Allison said lightly, leaning on one elbow. “But it’s up to you, of course.”

To his credit, Isaac didn’t startle or drop the towel. He just twisted to drape it over the sink before walking around to her and reaching out a hand, reminiscent of how he’d drawn her to him in Derek’s study a while back.

“Yeah. I'm game.”

Not bothering to turn on lights as she went, Allison drew Isaac into her room and pushed him back against the door with a gentle nudge. Their mouths came together easily as she took the hem of his t-shirt and slipped her hands underneath the fabric to trace his lean stomach. His muscles jumped under her light touch.

“Off, off,” she whispered. Isaac huffed a laugh into her mouth, grabbing the neck of his top and pulling it over his head. He then went for hers, and soon they pressed together again, skin to skin apart from her thin bralette. Allison nipped at his lips, loving the way he kissed thoroughly enough to have shivers skittering across her bare shoulders and arms. His hand rounded her ass, feeling her for the first time, and she decided then that they needed to be horizontal.

At her insistent tugging, they moved step by step over to her bed. There, Allison sat and leaned forwards to press her lips beside Isaac’s bellybutton. She just barely caught his bitten off gasp and smiled inwardly.

“C’mon,” she said, scooting backwards to lie down. He watched her with dark eyes and followed by crawling up her body to settle his weight on top of her. It was then her turn to try and muffle a satisfied sound at the feeling.

“You smell so good,” he muttered, dipping his head and grazing his teeth along her collarbone. “What do you want?”

“Anything. Everything.”

As they continued to make out heatedly, she let her thigh fall to one side so his hand could trace her waist, hip, to stroke between her legs. The frustration of having her shorts in the way was instant, but Isaac was one step ahead of her, undoing the button and kneeling up to slide them down her legs.

“Commando?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I wore my swimsuit to the beach,” Allison said, stretching out an arm to feel his chest as he breathed a little harder than usual. “Are you complaining?”

“Absolutely not.” He grinned and fell to one side, hovering over her on one elbow. He met her gaze and didn’t look away as he wet two fingers with his tongue and settled his forearm along her stomach. The initial cool touch to her clit made her exhale, thigh muscles jumping.

Watching her face intently, Isaac began drawing careful circles across her centre, finger pads slipping wetly across her sensitive skin. Allison’s eyes closed without her permission as he rubbed her gently, without a rush. It was so different and satisfying having someone else’s hand on her, especially since his were so lovely to begin with.

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah, it’s good,” she breathed. “Just, a bit higher- _Oh,_ there, right there.”

Arching her back, Allison let herself enjoy his touch for a few moments more before curiosity got the better of her and she suddenly rolled him over to sit up across his hips. His hands went to her naked hips while she undid his shorts and finally divested him of the rest of his clothes.

“You’re so pretty,” she commented. “Seriously.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said smugly, and she rolled her eyes.

“I was taking about all of you,” Allison corrected him, enjoying the sharp exhale she received when she grazed her nails gently across his cock. “But this is nice too.” Extremely interested in how many more sounds she could draw from him, she spit into her palm and stroked him from root to tip, loving the weight and heat of him in her hand. It didn’t take more than a few firm pulls before she felt him shifting restlessly underneath her.

“I really wanna be inside you,” he murmured. “D’you want to?”

In answer, she lifted herself off of him and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Isaac asked, frowning as she stood and glanced back at him. He looked unfairly desirable on her bed, leaning back on his elbows, his erection resting full and heavy against his lower belly.

“Condom,” Allison explained, with a short laugh.

“Oh, yes. Carry on.”

She retrieved a foil packet from her private toiletries bag, the one she didn’t keep in the main bathroom, and tossed it over to him. Coming back to the bed, she stopped at his feet and slowly took off the last bit of clothing between them, shivering as the bra top grazed her nipples. She then joined him, resting on her back again.

“Need anything first?” Isaac asked her, moving to kneel between her thighs.

Allison stretched languidly, noting how his eyes flickered down to her breasts. “Your fingers, for a little bit. It’s been a while. Here.” She twisted and pulled open the bedside table drawer, easily finding a familiar tube. Isaac nodded and took it from her, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up.

She let out a slow breath when his fingers brushed her clit again as they explored further back, parting her folds to allow one long finger to slide inside of her. He could definitely reach further than she could herself, which made her moan a little in the back of her throat before breaking off into a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Isaac asked, smiling absently.

“Nothing,” she said, still amused. “Just… I was right.”

“About?”

“Long fingers,” she explained impishly.

“Oh, yeah?” Emboldened, Isaac withdrew his finger and re-entered her with two, going a little slower at first so she could adjust. He then pumped his hand, firmly curling his fingers upwards with each movement, causing heat to blossom under her skin.

“Fuck,” Allison whispered a minute later. “Okay, I’m good,”

At her signal, Isaac slid his fingers out and wiped them on his nearby clothes. He then picked up the packet he’d left on the bed and ripped it open, rolling the condom onto himself with a practiced hand. When he leaned across her body, the tip of his cock just nudging her entrance, Allison cupped both sides of his head and kissed him, a gesture of reassurance and calm for both of them.

“Go ahead,” she said. “When you’re ready.”

He rubbed her nose against hers. “I’ve _been_ ready.” And he started to guide himself forwards.

The first push was a stretch, but she soon relaxed, shifting her hips in small circles as she reacquainted herself with the familiar feeling. When he’d gone almost as far as he could, she tugged him down to rest completely against her, and his first tentative thrust had them both moaning softly into each other’s ears.

“God, you feel amazing,” he groaned quietly into her throat.

“Yeah. Shit, so do you.”

His insistent presence inside of her felt divine. Allison stroked her hands down his back and let her legs fall further open, giving herself over to him, that small adjustment letting him go just a bit deeper and pulling a whine from deep in his chest.

“I’m not gonna last too long,” he admitted, rolling his hips into hers again, and again. “Been a while for me too.”

“That’s okay,” she gasped. “It’s alright, I want you to.” Truly, she really wanted nothing more in that moment than to see and feel him fall apart in and around her. He gave a few more thrusts, smooth and forceful, before squeezing his eyes against the gold that threatened to break through, all of his muscles stuttering as he came. Allison hooked her legs around his waist and held him tightly to her, hushing him as tremors shook through his body in the aftermath.

“Damn. Sorry,” he muttered.

With gentle hands on his jaw, she pushed his face back enough to look at him directly. “Don’t be sorry. Please. I loved it.” She kissed his parted lips, tongue flickering against his. “Plus, we’re not done yet.”

“Damn right, we’re not.” Isaac pulled out carefully, one hand keeping the spent condom in place. He then tugged it off and tied the end before dropping it into the garbage bin beside her bed. Coming back to her, he ran his hands along her thighs. “What would you like?”

Allison considered his question while lifting a leg to run her toes down his arm. “Your fingers, again,” she decided.

“Inside?”

“Yeah. Hard, though.”

Determined, Isaac slicked up his fingers again and found her entrance, forgoing any caution and immediately moving to fuck her steadily with his hand. Already stimulated from his cock, Allison’s mouth dropped open as she found her clit with her own fingers and rubbed herself in tight circles.

“Fuck, more, more-”

“So beautiful, Allison, Jesus.”

“Up, curl them up- _Yes.”_

“Yeah, love, take what you need.”

A few more thrusts of his fingers paired with the practiced roll of hers took her right over the edge with ease. She jerked and cried out as the orgasm flooded her body, spreading from her centre in waves as he coaxed as much pleasure out of her as possible. Allison let out a loud, shaky breath as the sensation abated moments later, opening her eyes to find Isaac staring at her in awe. High on rewarding sex and affection for him, she clumsily pulled him down beside her so they could press their grinning mouths together.

As their kisses slowed, Isaac said, against her cheek, “That was fun.”

“So much fun.”

“You had a good time?”

“Of course.”

“Man, we are definitely going to smell like sex and happiness.” He snorted to himself. “Sorry, Stiles.”

“Don’t we smell like it now?” she asked sleepily. Isaac hummed and pressed his nose under her jawline, taking in enough of her scent in to satisfy his wolf.

“We definitely do,” he murmured, running a palm up her back.

“Good.” Allison yawned and closed her eyes. “I need a nap, but you’d better be ready to go again pretty soon.”

“Should have known you’d be insatiable,” Isaac said fondly, gathering her against his chest.

“I like sex, and I like you,” she mumbled. “You complaining?”

She felt a kiss on the crown of her head and the rumble of his voice against her ear when he answered.

“Not in the slightest.”

Isaac did end up decided to head back to school early. Allison spent his last weekend in Beacon Hills with him at his apartment and saw him off on the Monday morning, bracing her forearms on the driver’s side window of his car as he started the engine.

“Gonna miss you,” he said, looking up at her, lips twisting.

“Me too. We’ll be okay, though.” She leaned down, doing her best to memorize his warmth against her lips as she kissed him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Better not.” Isaac grinned and released the hand brake. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Allison returned, straightening and stepping back from the curb.

“See you soon.”

With a final wave, he pulled away from the curb and drove off, the back of the Honda gradually growing smaller and smaller before he took a left turn and disappeared from view. Allison sighed, arms folded tightly across her chest, and pulled out her phone when it buzzed in her pocket.

_Stiles [10:02]: come hang with me_

_Stiles [10:02]: i know ur prob moping, come eat food and watch tv with me_

She shook her head, thumbing in her reply.

_Allison [10:02]: I’m not moping. Give me fifteen. Any requests?_

_Stiles [10:03]: bacon and cheese. love u_

Smiling to herself, she palmed her car keys and headed down the block to where she’d left the Toyota overnight.

Yeah.

They’d all be fine.


End file.
